Web-browsers today are, for the most part, HTTP client entities, all the communication is initiated from the browser and there is no option of running a web server in a browser. Further more there is no option of acting as a network client (beside HTTP client and WebSocket client) in a HTML5 application running in a browser without installing additional plug-ins. When initiating communication by the web-browser, native applications or special plugins have to be installed per browser and per operating system (OS) and sometimes per service type. Such an installation is complex to handle as each operating system, each browser and each service type requires for an individual installation procedure.